


What is passion?

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: pas·sion/ˈpaSHən/noun1. strong and barely controllable emotion."a man of impetuous passion"





	What is passion?

What is passion?

  
It's the dialogue in an video game where you can tell the developers based it on someone they knew just to poke fun at them, and it makes the game much more enjoyable.

  
It's a friend showing you their artwork excitedly, talking about how hard they worked and how happy they are with it, and it makes their work that much more beautiful.

  
It's a line in a play, when you hear an actors voice crack during an emotional scene, and though you don't even know the person, you know they have a deeper personal connection to the character, and their performance is that much more amazing.

  
It's a compliment about someone's sweater, and the ear-to-ear grin they break out in as they tell you that their significant other made it for them, and they look that much cuter in it.

  
It's a teacher that gets so wrapped up in teaching their subject that they nearly swear, and they have to stop and do a little gasp, before laughing and continuing, and it makes the lesson that much more interesting.

  
It's singing Bohemian Rapsody with a new group of friends you don't know too well quite yet, and sharing their emotion in yelling, "SOMETIMES I WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL," and it makes the notes that much sweeter.

  
It's an envelope, containing letter of acceptance that you watch light up a kid's face once they realise they get to attend their dream college, and it makes them work that much harder.

  
It's the rare moments when we expose ourselves to raw emotion, and are overcome by pure desire as every struggle becomes worthwhile, and we remember why we began our journey in the first place.

  
And, even if for only a second, it makes us that much more human.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am depression fueled writing session babey!!!!!


End file.
